No Kinder Sign of Love
by Aerial312
Summary: Jasper is reunited with Alice after her trip to Voluturra in New Moon.


I stood in front of Jasper, staring up at him. He hadn't said a word, but I could feel the relief he was projecting. I'd felt it the second I'd seen him on the other side of security, pacing back and forth. It had only been three days, but it felt like an eternity since I'd been in his arms. Part of me wanted to leap into his arms, but that wasn't our style in public. I could wait until I had him to myself.

_Jasper crawled onto the bed, laying me down on my side. He pulled my back to his chest, a strong arm holding me tightly. I pressed further into his embrace. His lips landed on the crown of my head, and he burrowed his nose into my hair, inhaling deeply. His fingers laced through mine, and our joined hands pressed into my stomach. He drew his knees up to curl behind mine, and I wrapped my feet around his calf, pulling myself closer so that every inch of my body was in contact with his._

He laid his hand on my shoulder as we followed the family to the parking garage. I reached up, grasping the tips of his fingers. Jasper slid his hand down to grasp mine more securely. The airport was busy, and full of people, but it was all a blur as we walked quickly through. I felt nothing but his strong hand in mine and his arm draping casually across my back.

I had hurt Jasper so much with this crazy trip to save Edward, and I didn't even know how to begin apologizing. I'd had 2 six-hour plane rides to think about it, to search for it, and nothing. We were safe. It had all gone well. But there was so much that could have gone wrong. I bit my lip and squeezed his hand.

Wordlessly, Jasper tossed the car keys to Carlisle, who nodded. Esme patted my shoulder as she climbed into the passenger seat. Jasper held the door open for me, and I slid into the middle of the backseat. He sat beside me and I instantly grabbed his hand again, leaning my cheek against the soft cotton of his long-sleeved shirt.

His fingers traced my knuckles, as we rode along in silence. Carlisle and Esme in the front, bless them, were content to let us have our silence. Their hands were joined over the stick shift, and I had to look away, their perfect love reminding me how awful I had just been to Jasper. I started to sit up-- I didn't deserve his comfort right now—but his arm moved lightening fast, wrapping around my shoulder and pulling me to his chest. I inhaled deeply, taking in his sweet, musky scent as his thumb brushed gentle circles on my cheek.

_We lay forehead to forehead, knees tangled. His arm circled my waist, and I took a fistful of his shirt. Slowly, his lips met mine. It was a gentle and reassuring, a kiss of forgiveness. _

I pursed my lips together, trying to get a grip. After everything else, Jasper didn't need to be subjected to my guilt. His fingers ran into my hair, rubbing my scalp, and my distress faded away, replaced by a hazy calm. I knew this was his doing, but for once I relished the intrusion. I ran the heel of my palm up and down his chest, purring quietly into his side in a silent thank you. He let his fingers trail down the back of my neck, and I sighed.

The car came to a stop, and I sat up, my faux-calm daze lifting as Carlisle closed the door and led Esme into the house. I was in better control of my emotions now. As I smiled faintly, Jasper slid his arms under my knees, scooping me up. I was perfectly able to walk, but as he clutched me tightly to his chest, I knew he needed this. I let my head rest on his shoulder as he carried me up the stairs to our room.

Jasper crawled onto the bed, laying me down on my side. He pulled my back to his chest, a strong arm holding me tightly. I pressed further into his embrace. His lips landed on the crown of my head, and he burrowed his nose into my hair, inhaling deeply. His fingers laced through mine, and our joined hands pressed into my stomach. He drew his knees up to curl behind mine, and I wrapped my feet around his calf, pulling myself closer so that every inch of my body was in contact with his.

His carefully constructed façade crumbled as he buried his face in my hair. His body shuddered with tearless sobs, and he clung tighter and tighter. I ran my fingertips along his forearm. It was a meager attempt at comfort, but I couldn't bear to see him in that much pain because of me. He had too many demons to begin with. I loved him too much to distress him more.

I pulled our joined hands to my lips, kissing his fingertips, one set of knuckles, then the other, the back of his hand, his wrist. His grip loosened and I kissed my way along his palm. Each kiss said the same things. I'm sorry. I love you.

_We came together slowly, relishing the closeness, the intensity of each movement. Our lips remained fused together, as he gently rocked into me. My leg hitched over his hip, pulling him deeper._

I smiled and sighed, nuzzling my head back against his face. His sobs subsided after a bit, and his lips brushed against my ear, making me shiver. The reaction made him chuckle softly, and I rolled over in his arms to face him. We lay forehead to forehead, knees tangled. His arm circled my waist, and I took a fistful of his shirt. Slowly, his lips met mine. It was a gentle and reassuring, a kiss of forgiveness.

Jasper's hand slid up the back of my blouse, and I moaned at the feel of his hand on my skin. I needed this. I needed to be close to him, to be absolved of my guilt, however superficially. He gently slid the garment over my head. I pushed his shirt up his stomach, needing to feel my skin on his. He shrugged out of his shirt, and I pulled myself tightly against his now bare chest.

There was none of our usual impatience as we removed each article of clothing slowly, methodically. Each patch of skin was rediscovered anew, explored with tender kisses, and gentle touches. I licked up his neck, sucking gently on his earlobe. He groaned, twisting his head to capture my lips with his once again. This would never get old.

We came together slowly, relishing the closeness, the intensity of each movement. Our lips remained fused together, as he gently rocked into me. My leg hitched over his hip, pulling him deeper. I clutched at his backside, pulling him to me harder and faster. My head rolled back as the sensation built, and he kissed down the side of my neck and back, ending on my lips as I screamed out in pleasure. He collapsed onto me with a grunt, as my fingernails clung to his impenetrable skin. Panting, Jasper captured my lips with his briefly once again, letting his forehead rest on mine.

_He sat up, pulling me with him, kissing my forehead. "Please don't ever do that to me again," he whispered, his hand running into my hair. _

_"Never," I swore, and I meant it._

"I am so sorry," I murmured, refusing to let any space come between us now.

"You did what you needed to do," he whispered, his fingers grazing my back.

"I hurt you," I sighed.

"It worked out," he told me, "I got you back."

I closed my eyes and lowered my head to lay on his chest. "I love you."

Jasper pulled my chin up to look into my eyes. His were pitch black.

"You're so thirsty," I sighed, brushing my lips his eyelids as he closed them.

"That's not important," he insisted, squeezing me to his chest.

"If you want to, we could go now…"

Jasper shook his head. "Right now, all I need is you."

I bit my lip, a dull ache forming behind my eyes.

He sat up, pulling me with him, kissing my forehead. "Please don't ever do that to me again," he whispered, his hand running into my hair.

"Never," I swore, and I meant it.

Jasper slid his thumb beneath my chin, tilting it up to brush his lips to mine.

"I can express no kinder sign of love than this kind kiss.

Henry IV, Part II, 1.1

~Thank you to everyone who reviewed "Worry". I got more reviews on that one in a matter of hours than I have on any of my others.


End file.
